


it don't mean nothin' without you

by amosanguis



Series: when the strong fail the weak (fail themselves) [6]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide, Wes kills everyone, title from a country song, wine leads to sad stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes gathers Travis into his arms – feels Travis’ still warm blood soaking into his jacket, his shirt, his skin – and he screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it don't mean nothin' without you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Without You" by Keith Urban

-z-

 

Wes gathers Travis into his arms – feels Travis’ still warm blood soaking into his jacket, his shirt, his skin – and he screams.

And then he hears the sirens and then the Captain is rushing out of a squad car.

“Oh my god,” he says as he takes in Wes and Travis and all of the bodies – all of the people Wes killed once Travis fell.  “Mitchell, what have you done?”

And Wes just looks up – eyes red and still streaming tears and his voice is quiet and resigned – and he says, “Where were you?”

And the Captain tries to apologize, but the words die in his throat.

“Where the hell were you?” Wes’ voice is deceptively calm and it’s still just so full of agony and hurt and betrayal.  “I called you half an hour ago – _where were you_?”

And the Captain can’t say anything as he falls to his knees and puts his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Wes,” he finally says, “I am so fucking sorry.”

But his words mean nothing to Wes. 

And, after Travis is buried, Wes puts his gun into his mouth.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
